1. Technical Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to hand held lighting devices, and more particularly to a novel hand held waterproof or submersible laser light and laser flashlight, for illumination, communication, targeting, presentations, and measurement.
2. Background
Those experienced with diving will recall that inexpensive underwater communication is normally a combination of writing tablets, hand signals and nods. Watertight flashlights may solve some problems but do not provide the precise highly visible illumination and communication a submersible laser emitting illuminator yields.
Watertight flashlights are useful to ensure the integrity and reliability of operation in wet and harsh environments. In the underwater environment the users ability to see clearly, communicate verbally, and dexterity are limited by the breathing equipment and the dampening effect of the water. Also, often in non-underwater environments verbal communication may be restricted or limited.
A submersible laser light is visible in day and night situations and enhances a divers ability to communicate. Providing selectable laser outputs further enhances clear communication and illumination.
In both diving and non-diving situations a flashlight which produces both a general area of illumination and a precise controlled laser illumination would be useful.
The present invention provides a novel illumination system for prolonged precise selectable laser communication and precise controlled laser illumination. The present invention also provides for a combination generalized illumination and precise laser illumination.